


Throw Me to the Wolves

by AmberShade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Keith (Voltron), Human Shay (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Pidge are Gay BFFs™, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mama Keith, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Short Chapters, Top Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Hunk (Voltron), Werewolf Lance (Voltron), Wolf Children AU, broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberShade/pseuds/AmberShade
Summary: We met in college.I was a student, and he... Well, he had sneaked into the class.Or, a Wolf Children!AU, Klance version.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) First work here. I just watched Wolf Children and I apparently can't get over it.
> 
> Please, correct me if there's some grammar mistakes, my natural language isn't english u.u
> 
> So, um- I'm just gonna leave this uh- here. *sweats*

We met in college.

  


I was a student, and he... Well, he had sneaked into the class.

 

I'd never seen him before, and he surely didn't seem like the rich guy that skipped classes because he wanted to; his old-looking jacket and faded blue jeans told me otherwise. I remember having looked at him curiously, _what is he doing here, then?_

 

I also noticed that he didn't have a textbook to consult for doubts, that he wrote hastily in a little notebook everything that the teacher explained.

 

The bells rang and everyone grabbed their own things and left. 

 

Everyone except for him.

 

He went out trought the back door and, as stupid as my decision was, I followed him just for the sake of knowing who he was and what was he doing here. And there was me, doing yet another dangerous and impulsive shit. He could be a thief or a kidnapper for all I knew and I apparently didn't want to hear the voice of reason that resonated in my head in the same tone my big brother would told me. In my defense, I was very careful and mantained a prudent distance so he couldn't hear my steps behind him. I must admit that I felt like a proffessional stalker, or like some kind of spy in a very dangerous mission.

 

My fun died a little when I saw a kid falling down while he chased other children. He stopped abruptly and helped the crying boy to get up, patting him gently on the head and giving him a reassuring smile right after. He started walking again without saying a word, just as calmly as he did before.

 

"Hey." My voice trembled, but still sounded strong, and the stranger turned on his heels. I got scared, and now that I think about it, those surprised blue eyes didn't look threatening at all. Actually, they didn't even saw me correctly, almost like there was something in me he couldn't stand looking at. Apart of that fact, which I ignored olimpically, the only thought that crossed my mind in that moment was that Shiro promised me that he would kill me if I got killed, and I didn't want to die twice, so all the questions related to conspiracy theories that haunted my head at that moment went directly to trash, replacing them for normal questions that normal people like not-me would do. "Don't you have a textbook? We could share mine if you want."

 

I was officially a chicken back then.

 

The guy took one step forward to me and dedicated me a shy smile while he scratched his cheek, obviously embarrassed. "U-um, I don't really study here, but if I bother you, this is the last time you will see me around here." He turned again, ready to leave with his hands already sheltered in his pockets again and hunching over as he had been doing before.

 

"No, w-wait!" I said, unintentionally letting my voice become weak and stuttering. I cleared my throat, frowning and trying to keep my composture. "Meet me again tomorrow."

 

He chuckled, and his gaze met mine for the first time.

 

"Sure."


	2. Name.

The trip to my part-time job seemed eternal, and more so because I just told a stranger to almost date me without knowing each other. What the fuck was I thinking? What kind of person does that? Also, I witnessed another kid falling down and being helped up by her mother in the park where I daily passed by; that definitely didn't made me forget the stupid thing I had just done.

 

A few minutes and regrets later, I was in front of an impeccably neat blue-glassed door. It was the place where I worked. It was a little laundry located between a food establishment and some kind of gym, and for all I could remember, in front of the establishment was a very little garden where only calendula flowers grew. The payment wasn't much, but it was enough to cover the expenses of all my primary needs and I had to live off something after all.

 

"Hi Shay," I greeted, and the little bells attached to the door notified my arrival as Shay appeared from behind the counter, rubbing off the sweat on her forehead with her arm.

 

Shay was a girl about my age. She had short, dark brown hair, honey colored eyes and the most honest smile I could remember seeing always plastered to her face. I used to thought that she was like, a personified ball of sunshine or something like that; seriously, that kind of purity is really unique. Well, _was_ , because then I met her boyfriend long after and... eh- that's a long story. However, Shay had earrings and piercings in her ears, and she wore her usual green sleeveless shirt along with ripped black jeans and sneakers the same color. We had exchanged phone numbers before, but we rarely sent messages and preferred to talk face to face. Even with that kind of conversations and seeing each other practically everyday, I didn't knew much about her. I never pressured her on telling me something, though; I respected her decisions and she respected mine's.

 

"Hi Keith!" Shay responded in her typical cheerful voice tone, "you took a little longer today, everything's fine?"

 

"Ah, really? I didn't notice. Sorry, were here too much clients?" _Did I really took that long?_ I left my backpack in a corner of the room and hurried to help her classify the variety of clothes.

 

"So, what happened? You usually are here on time," she said after a while, turning to face me with a curious and concerned look as well.

 

"It's nothing, really," I lied, feeling regret for the millionth time that day, "It was a... an interesting day for me, that's all." Now that wasn't exactly lying, right?

 

"Hmm." I didn't left her sight, though, and her eyes had a suspicious sparkle. Suddenly, her expression softened. "You sure? You know you can tell me about it if you want."

 

"I'm fine, there's nothing to worry abo-"

 

_Cling._

 

The door opened and the bells rang along with it, announcing that a client had just got in. I forced myself to smile kindly.

 

"Welcome. How can I help you today?"

 

**— O —**

 

I hurried home. It was very late at night and I had helped Shay closing the laundry.

 

I entered my apartment and turned on the lights.

 

Only me lived there.

 

**— O —**

 

I woke up with the first sun rays sneaking through the curtains. I took a shower and dressed in the less wasted clothes I had.

 

I was seeing _him_ today, after all. My second impression couldn't be as awful as the first.

 

Again, what was I thinking?

 

I got to the classroom and he was already there. Same jacket, same jeans, and same blue eyes, writing everything on his little notebook. I took the seat next to him and put my textbook on the table near him.

 

"My name."

 

"U-um... Excuse me?" Those blue eyes were directed to me.

 

"I haven't told you my name." He whispered, trying not to get unfortunate attention from the teacher or students around.

 

"Oh," I realized, leaving my pen on the surface of the furninture. "I... haven't told you mine either." I stuck my hand out for him to grab it. "I'm Keith."

 

"Lance," was his reply, shaking my right hand and slightly smiling.

 

When the bells rang, we went out and agreed to see each other that same night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, subscribers and hits :D And welp, short chapter as ever. I will try to add more in the next chapters.
> 
> Again, please correct me if there's some grammar mistakes!
> 
> pd: SEASON 5 ANYONE? *cries*


	3. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have their first 'date'?

"So... Lance, hm?"  
  
We met at a café a few streets away where I worked. Despite the closeness, I managed to almost get late, but it was because I helped Shay to lock up the laundry again; I didn't have enough heart to leave her to do it by herself. Somehow, we ended up talking about the stupid, ridiculously muscular guy who attends the gym next to the laundry every day who tried to flirt with her, and that when she rejected him (in a way that was too kind in my opinion, even when he was using inappropriate words on Shay), he kept on and didn’t stop until she stated that she had a boyfriend. The idiot started to insult her and finally left calling her 'ungrateful'. By the way, the next time I’ll see him, he’s going to suffer a lot.

 

I ran to catch up with the lost time, dodging some people while doing so and occasionally giving a look at my phone just in case. By the time I got to the café, Lance was already there, resting his back on the glass with one of his hands tucked in his pocket, deciding between looking at the screen of his phone or the crowded avenue. I approached to him in a not-so-silent way, but he didn't seem to notice I had arrived.

I touched (most likely, I  _brushed_  my fingers on-) his shoulder and made sure that he was the person I was looking for.

  
"Ah! Y-yes. Keith, right?"

  
He looked different than in the morning, and I noticed his fingers playing shakily with the hem of his blue hoodie. I nodded and Lance laughed nervously.

  
"Sorry, I usually don't date guys."

Oh, so that was.

What did he mean he usually doesn't date guys? Is this a date? Why so fast? Is this the first time he goes out with a man? Is he trying new things? Is he playing with me? Is this a joke? Or a dare? Or is he bisexual? Maybe gay? Does he-

 

"Have you eaten yet? We can go inside... If you want to, of course." Lance shifted on his feet, not too sure of what to do next.

I smiled slightly to try calm him down; _maybe I could be his friend, then?_

"Yeah, I would like that."

 

 

 

 

  
"So... how did you managed to sneak into class? I mean- I can't see anything wrong with it, but Mr. Brown is a whole new case," I stated, rolling my eyes to emphasize the last sentence.

"Just my amazing skills, you know." Lance put his thumb under his chin and his index on his cheek, grinning widely and closing his eyelids.

  
The waitress arrived, greeting us and leaving two menus on the table. Lance ordered a mocha and a chicken sandwich, and I ordered a frappuccino. No matter the weather, I just ordered cold drinks.

  
"Welp, I don't study anywhere. I mean- I  _study_ , but I don't have enough money to go to college," Lance said, suddenly finding his coffee more interesting.

 

Lance's life had always been hard. If it wasn't for one thing, it was for another, but the problems never seemed to leave him alone. I learned that from the years I spent with him.

 

"It's okay. Maybe we can go to the college's library tomorrow after classes."

 

I'll never forget how his blue eyes lit up in that moment.

 

The rest of the night went down smoothly.

 

 

 

 

 

Our 'little meetings' weren't so little anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going really slow, sorry.
> 
> Thank you again for all the kudos! :) Also, I'm planning to do a Klance mpreg fanfic soon, I'm writing the first chapter and it's like 2000 words long at this moment :D 
> 
> Next chapter, should I add Klance lemon?


	4. The Wolf (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has something to tell.

Lance couldn't stay at college forever without paying. Eventually, a teacher caught him sneaking throught one of the secondary exits and threatened to file charges against him if he didn't leave the institution. A bit exaggerated to be the first time they discovered him, according to me.

 

_Bastard,_  I thought, knowing that what Lance did was wrong, but at that moment it was the only way for him to receive proper education even if he couldn't become a professional. I crossed my arms and huffed angrily at the memory.

 

Nonetheless, Lance kept trying to enter trought a few other entries, wider ones to increase the percentage of success in his impossible mission and to camouflage with other students. I'm proud to say I helped him this time. 

 

Until one day, we came face to face with people guarding the door.

 

We tried to enter anyway, agreeing on that it was a difficult task but they weren't going to give up that easily. The plan failed miserably, and Lance returned to dedicate the entire time on his old job: removals.

 

And there I was, sitting on a freakishly hot bench, roasting my ass off in a park near college and waiting for Lance to come along. The sunlight covered my face and I looked at my phone to know what timw it was. That, until I felt warm hands covering his vision.

 

"Guess who," said the person I immediatly recognized as Lance with only hearing his voice. I couldn't help but smile at the cuban's actions.

 

"You idiot. I'm about to burn up," I chuckled, almost imagining a pout making its way to Lance's lips.

 

"That's 'cause you're too hot, babe." Lance said, but didn't remove his hands from my face. The puns had started a few months ago, but I couldn't say those weren't funny as hell, and I would never admit it out loud. "You hadn't guessed who," the brunette continued, lenghtening the last vowel in a teasing tone.

 

"Lance!" I protested, reaching behind me and trying to grab his cheeks just to annoy him. 

 

"Okay, okay," Lance surrended as soon as he deduced which were my intentions, taking his hands off me. Being the youngest in a large family full of  _abuelas_  -as Lance liked to call them- and crazy aunts (along with uncles, parents, cousins and  _abuelos_  who wouldn't save you) wasn't funny. He grinned and joked "Let's go, I don't want you to desintegrate. At least, not yet."

 

I rolled my eyes and smiled, getting up, "How sweet from you," I said sarcastically, taking Lance's hand and starting to walk beside him.

 

"Yes, yes. Thank you, I'm flattered." Lance put the palm of his hand on his chest, being dramatic.

 

"You're lucky I don't have to work today. Let's go, goofball."

 

 

 

 

 

The road to my department was infested with laughs, but Lance seemed to still have the need to apologize for being late. In his defense, he couldn't 'leave me waiting for him everytime he wanted'. Bullshit, I know he would do the same for me. I told him that a while after.

 

"Uh, sorry I got late today," he started. The sunset gracefully illuminated his tanned skin.

 

"Don't worry, I understand that your job can be a bit... laborious sometimes." I gave him a half-smile, thinking that the reason for that was the time the removals demanded. I didn't think twice about the topic and tried to continue talking about the last conversation: "Anyway, why would your parents-"

 

"No, no. It's... It's not that," Lance interrumpted. I frowned and stopped on my track, forcing him to do the same.

 

"Then?"

 

Lance didn't answer.

 

An awkward silence fell between us. The calming sound of the water flowing under the bridge was the only thing heard.

 

"Lance," I called him. 

 

"Sorry," he hurriedly apologized.  _Why was he...?_  "I'm sorry."

 

"I told you. It's okay." I enhanced the grip on Lance's hand and made a gesture so we could keep going. "C'mon. You know I don't want you to return to your house too late."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Stop saying that. Lance, what's wrong?" I turned to face him and hold both of his hands.

 

"I just- realized something." His eyes went down. The sidewalk seemed pretty interesting for Lance now. "And I don't think I can keep going with this."

 

At that moment, only one thought crossed my mind, and I cursed my impulsiveness for what I said immediatly after. "Are you- are you breaking up with me...?"

 

"NO! No no no, not that," Lance responded quickly. Obviously, my previous guess wasn't what he meant to imply.

 

"What am I supposed to think then?" I asked. Lance looked like he wanted to tell me something, but couldn't find the words. "Hey?" I tried again with a soft voice tone.

 

"I... Not the place to tell. Is- is it okay if we meet at the first café?" 

 

The first café.

 

The place where we had our first 'date' eight months ago from that time.

 

"Yes. Yes, let me know if you're okay."

 

 

 

 

 

I had been there for more than two hours. It was almost midnight, and Lance hadn't appeared. Even the place started closing, and the lights of the poles were fading.

 

I sat down in front of the café and pushed my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and burying my face between them.

 

_Lance wasn't going to come, was he?_

 

I was cold.

 

But two warm hands touched my shoulders.

 

"Keith."

 

I looked up and smiled brightly at him, speaking with a trembling voice.

 

"Hey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I left this story for so long! But I'm back! I'll try not to take so much on updating this!
> 
> Also, my Shatt went to Shitt™. Shiro has Adam. Or not??? I'm not even prepared for season 7. Am I going to die? :(
> 
> I'm hoping for Klance! :'v


	5. The Wolf (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My boyfriend was a werewolf.
> 
> Of course I started to freak out, I mean, who wouldn't?

Lance guided me trought the deserted streets of the city, slipping his hand into mine as we walked away from them. The landscape changed progressively as my deadpanned expression morphed into a frown. The modern buildings next each other turned into tall trees with leafy crowns. I couldn't help but notice that the natural place was submerged in a deep and disconcerting quietness.

  


I was walking beside Lance in what it seemed like a peaceful forest. A peaceful, dark, far-from-the-city forest in the middle of the night.

 

It didn't sound  _that_  bad, right?

 

Lance stopped on his track and so did I. My heart thumped nervously in my chest while I gazed at our surroundings, realizing how far we were then from the café. Or home. Or from the city in general.

 

I got to the point where I kept telling myself that it was just Lance being Lance, wasting a joke on me and laughing internally at my now uneasy expression.

 

So I inhaled and-

 

"Lance, what are we doing here?"

 

First, he was startled, but suddenly, his face drained from all color and a thin layer of sweat appeared rapidly on his forehead. I began to play with my fingers and tried to focus on something that wasn't the weirdness of the situation.

 

Lance sighed loudly and finally looked up. "I wanted to tell you something," he repeated similar words from that afternoon.

 

_Yes. Yes, I knew that. What else could brought me there?_

 

"...Yes?" I decided to answer. Maybe that was something very personal, and it was a bit hard for Lance to tell, but he wanted me to know it anyway. So, I remained patient. I still didn't know what was the point of going that deep into the woods, though.

 

"It's something I never told anyone before," he stated, directing his blue gaze at the lights the city emmanated. "I trust you." 

 

I smiled softly at his words, and I felt somewhat... relieved? I was glad Lance could hold so much confidence in me, but I felt kind of scared of that. I wasn't  _that_  good at fulfilling people's expectations, and I didn't want to disappoint Lance. Nevertheless, I kept my composture for his sake, he needed me and I wouldn't let him down.

 

"I trust you, and I'm sure you do too. I couldn't betray you like this, not when I know..."

 

Lance paused. 

 

"I know  _you_  are the one."

 

Something about those simple words shook me up, specially when I corresponded him . Back then and now. Always.

 

"Close your eyes."

 

 

 

**\/  
**

 

 

 

Were Lance once stood, was a chestnut furred wolf. 

 

"Keith?"  _He_ spoke, forcing his pronunciation and revealing sharp teeth as soon as he opened his mouth. He took one step back, not so sure of where to begin with, and his humanoid form hunched a little, like he were ashamed of what he just transformed in.

 

My boyfriend was a  _werewolf_.

 

Of course I started to freak out, I mean, who wouldn't? 

 

"U-uh," I managed very cleverly to babble. Now that I think of it, that could have caused him a certain insecurity in that moment. The wolf, who appeared to be Lance, looked at me with his deep, ocean eyes. 

 

"Are you scared?"

 

I didn't know how to answer, so I stayed silent and kept opening and closing my mouth just like a fish out of its habitat. If I managed to form words, they were incoherently grouped.

 

"I- I'll go now, alright?" Lance mumbled, the bright brown hair disappearing from all his body but his head, and his figure getting smaller to resemble his previous size. He took another step back, forcing a smile into his face. "Take care."

 

Lance was prepared to run and not look back. I could see it in the way his feet moved and his eyes crystallized.

 

"Lance!" I yelled. I grabbed his wrist in a quick movement, not controlling the force I had put in the tight grip, but he didn't seem to notice it.

 

Lance turned around, facing me with wide, surprised eyes.

 

"I-I..." I started. My thoughts screamed at me, telling me what I should say in a revolution of ideas. I trembled, feeling nothing but impotence as I couldn't find the words express my support and love for him.

 

"Lance," I repeated, taking a deep breath, finally understanding what I had to do. "You're still you, no matter what you look. You're still that kind guy I met in college, still that person who makes jokes to make me feel better, who cares about everyone, who puts others before himself, who..." I trailed off. I was sure I just started rambling at that moment, so I stopped myself before I could get any further into my wordiness. "No one will ever have the power to change what you are, you hear me? Not even me. I fell in love with you because of  _yourself_! Not because you're good looking!"

 

I remember an awkward silence after saying that, and me searching for something to fill it. So I tried to dispel the tension through the first thing I could possibly think of: even more talking.

 

"Besides, I'm not saying this is a bad thing- I mean, it's pretty awesome, how you're able to do that, you're aweso-"

 

Lance caressed my back with the palms of his hands, immediatly embracing me and pressing his lips against mine. My body loosened up in an instant, hugging Lance and slightly moving my mouth until we got out of breath. The next thing I knew was that we ended up in my apartment, between the warmth of the sheets on my bed, being the only witness of what would happen in the room.

 

"Does it... hurt?" Lance asked, aware of both our positions. He shifted, his fur tickling me and making me tremble either in excitement or arousal.

 

"Just- just keep going," I answered as calm as I could (which, sadly, still sounded like I was in the middle of a good time), a single tear trailing down my cheek as I felt Lance moving again, this time with a clear objective. He thrusted one time, and I swore my ass was on fire as the pain wouldn't go away before some movements more.

 

I covered my mouth in a poor attempt at keeping my sounds to myself. For my luck, the freaking werewolf separated my limb from my face with the thought that everything that came from me was beautiful and shouldn't be retained.

 

Well, tell that to the scandalized neighbours that knocked at the door at ungodly hours of the night at literally  _screamed_  at us for being so loud, aka, the high pitched moans and literal  _bangs_  on the wall. No pun intended.

 

Anyway, we resumed it afterwards, and I didn't like my neighbours either.

 

"So," Lance started, breathing deeply but still managing to form words as he spooned me from behind. "I didn't know you were a furry."

 

I like to think about my first time as a funny and important night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new chapter. Took longer than I thought it would take! Also, sorry if you find any word misspelled, please tell me if you do.
> 
> Anyway, the smut part was just a tiny bit of the chapter, sorry for that too, I got a bit scared ;u;
> 
> Have a good day/afternoon/night! <3


	6. Sick.

I opened my eyes, still groggy from the lack of sleep that last night's events caused. I yawned and stretched slightly, aware of the person sleeping next to me. I tried not to wake him up, he deserved some rest, after all. Glancing to the left, I could appreciate the sun rays that made their way through the window and fell directly to my face, forcing me to blink and finally realize how late it actually was.

 

"Oh God," I whispered, violet eyes going wide. "Oh _God,_ Lance!" I shook the guy that remained peaceful on the other side of the bed, making him jerk awake and mumble incoherences as he managed to get up with a perfectly styled sex hair of which I chuckled, pushing aside my previous thoughts away momentarily.

 

"Wha..." Lance's eyes didn't seem open at all, and he kept stumbling into our discarded clothes on the floor while he tried to get the curtains shut. "Whassup?"  


 

 

"We're going to get late,  _again._ "

 

I must admit that the scene was quite hilarious. Lance's eyes widened comically and he gave the most horrified gasp I had ever heard.

 

"Shit!" He cursed, and he had all the right to do it, though; it was the third time that we had slept in in that week due to having fun nights like it was practically our honeymoon. I can't tell that this was a bad thing, but we weren't carrying out our responsibilities, and  _that_  wasn't alright. Then, I propped myself up with no problems.

 

I could have laughed at my boyfriend for a bit more, seeing as he struggled to get dressed while still half into dream-land, but a strange feeling suddenly expanded trough my body. My stomach churned, and I didn't hesitate to clap a hand over my lips in reflex.

 

Lance stopped moving, his gaze tarnished with worry. "Babe?"

 

I was about to answer, but my system betrayed me and decided that it was time to get sick. Albeit I tried to stop it, a single but strong gag left my mouth, sending me straight to the bathroom. It obviously wasn't a pleasant experience, but warm hands tried to comfort me by rubbing circles on my back while I expelled the non-existent contents of my stomach.

 

"Maybe... Maybe it's time to see a doctor," Lance spoke once I had finished with the toilet. "You've been like this for the past weeks, and we can't just ignore it." He sounded distant, deep in his thoughts.

 

"M-maybe you're right," I agreed, voice still a little raspy. "If it was a stomach bug, it should have passed already," I said, dismissing our previous hypothesis. I got up and wiped my mouth, tasting a bitter flavor. Lance noticed as soon as I made a face, and I had a glass of water between my hands in no time.

 

"You just rest for today and call me if you need something," said Lance, gently grabbing my shoulders. He removed the damp strands of black hair that covered my forehead and pressed a kiss into the sweaty skin. After that, the cuban walked towars the bedroom door. "I'm going to fix you some breakfast." He smiled, heading to the kitchen.

 

I smiled back, turning around and approaching to the bed. I let myself fall into the mattress, pulling Lance's pillow to my side and extending my hand to reach the nightstand, where my phone was. I unlocked it and looked at the new messages as the notifications started to blow up the device.

 

 

**07:18**

**[shirogone]** _hey_

**[shirogone]** _how're you feeling?_

**[shirogone]** _Adam tokd me you were sick_

Fucking Adam, I told him not to do it. But, again, I knew he just cared for me, and I appreciated that anyways. I answered and scrolled the screen with my finger.

 

**08:33**

**[Math]** _kEEF_

**[Math]** _MY GAY SON_

**[Math]** _I'm pidge btw, finally got signal in this damned place_

**[Math]** _R U GETTING MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING ME_

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Pidge lived in the countryside, she had moved to her parents' place to help them in their daily tasks along with her brother. Apparently, someone had wanted to buy the entire house (which was pretty big), and the siblings traveled there to prevent that but ended up staying there.

 

 

**09:27**

**[kogayne]** _...no?_

**[kogayne]** _did you steal Matt's phone?_

**[Math]** _of course not_

**[Math]** _if he can't find this messages then it didn't happen_

**[kogayne]** _im proud of you pigeon_

I laughed quietly one more time and left my phone beside me. 

 

Lance entered the room with a package of ginger crackers and a hot cup of tea. "Here, this will do you good," he affirmed, sitting on the bed and handing me the tray with which he was carrying the breakfast. "How're you feeling?"

 

"I swear if I hear thar question just once more..." I threatened jokingly, nudging him gently. "But, actually, I'm great now." The corners of my lips rose slightly.

 

"I love you. I want to see you fine." Lance extended the palm of his hand to my cheek and stroked it lovingly. I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes for a second.

 

I brought the cup to my face, feeling the warm steam that came out of it. "I love you too..." I sipped the tea and grabbed a cookie.

 

Lance let his hand drop to his lap and stole one of the crackers. He got up of the bed, going to the kitchen and returning minutes later with his own breakfast. He sat beside me and we started eating together.

 

Later, after we had finished, we decided to go to the hospital. Lance called his colleagues and told them he wouldn't be able to come that day. Luckily, they understood.

 

We were about to get on our way.

 

"Wait, Lance, my bag-!"

 

"Already have it!" Lance announced, handing me the item with a little bow. I giggled and took it, thanking him with a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

He closed the apartment's door after me as we stepped out to the hall, in our way to the hospital.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this on Keef's birthday. Guess I'm not too late for that?


	7. Something strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith notices something. In the meantime, Lance gets fired.

Going to the market was always this exhausting?   
  
I took another step forward through the aisle, looking for the only thing I had left to buy, fighting the sudden urge to lay down. I rubbed my eyes once again, trying to get the strange tiredness off myself. The bag felt heavy on my side, although I was just carrying a few products.   
  
I really did regret being so stubborn. Lance had left early because he needed to work that day; any other way he would have been fired for having so much 'days off', as his boss so considerately put it. He had told me to stay calm, taking it easy and not doing so much efforts until the results of the medical exams were in our hands, but I didn't listen. I felt so much better that morning, and I hadn't feel as nauseous as previous days. I even had intended to get my stuff ready for college, but Lance returned some minutes after leaving because he forgot something and instantly carried me to bed (again) when he saw me packing some books. However, I did plan to go to the laundromat that afternoon to help Shay, who had covered me in work for the past days.

 

I paid for the articles in the bag and left the market. I took a moment to check the mental list I had to make sure I didn't forget anything.    
  


  
  
  


 

**8:33**

 

**[Lancelot]** keef I know I just left home but r u feeling bad?

  
**9:20**

 

**[Lancelot]** you havent answered yet

 

**[Lancelot]** kEEEEEFFF

 

**10:54**   
  
**[Lancelot]** how u doing??   
  
**[Lancelot]** tell me if somethings wrong pls   
  
**[Lancelot]** keef

**11:39**

  
**[kogayne]** i'm okay   
  
**[kogayne]** just fell asleep   
  
I put the groceries on the kitchen table, deciding that Lance shouldn't know about my trip to the market for that moment. He’s totally capable of leaving his pretty unstable job behind only to make sure I felt fine.

 

I sighed and thought about my stupid boyfriend. All he wanted was me to be okay, but sometimes it was too much. Lance was a good guy and I knew exactly why he was doing that, and I couldn't blame him. But, again, I think he needed to calm down a bit.

 

I went to our bedroom, untying the messy ponytail that I managed to make that morning in my hair. I glanced at the mirror, this time noticing something off. I squinted; this could be a trick of perspective or light for all I knew...    
  
I pulled my shirt up, exposing my torso.   
  
_ Damn _ , I thought,  _ this makes no sense _ . I brushed my free hand on the small lump that was forming in my stomach, trying to figure out what the actual fuck was happening to my body. I had been spilling my insides out for almost three weeks and instead of losing weight I was gaining it? Something wasn't right. A lot of questions passed through my mind in that moment. What if it was a tumor? Maybe that was the reason I kept getting sick? And it had grown? Am I really going to die because of this?

 

Suddenly, I heard the apartment’s main door being opened. I managed to quickly cover the upper half of my body and get away from the mirror before Lance could peek into the room.

 

“Huh, you're here early.” I looked up from the clothes I was pretending to fold. I heard Lance's footsteps heading towards me.

 

“Y-yeah… About that,” Lance said, fidgeting with with his jacket. I knew that gesture.  _ Please don't tell me he-  _ “I won't be arriving this early anymore.”

 

I left the clothes on the bed and sat down. I inhaled, closing my eyes and trying to remain as calm as possible. “And that's because...?” 

 

“I- um... got kinda… fired?” His eyes widened as if he just realized what he had done. “I-It wasn't because I kept sending you messages! I swear!” Lance babbled out, gesturing with his hands like crazy.

 

“Lance.”

 

“Okay, maybe a little!”

 

“ _ Lance _ .”

 

“Fine! Maybe a lot?”

 

“ _ Lance! _ ” 

 

“ _ I'm sorry! _ ”

 

“Listen, I'm not mad” I said. Lance kept staring at me with a kicked puppy look. “I get that you're worried, but I promised I would call if something happened.” 

 

“But what if-”

 

“Nothing bad is going to happen. Really.” I didn't know at the time. I spoke without thinking, maybe trying to convince myself that what I was saying was somehow true. Hell, I could even be possibly dying in the worst scenery, but I didn't want Lance to know yet. Not until I was sure.

 

I smiled softly, forgetting momentarily about myself and intending to reassure Lance that everything was indeed okay. He pressed a hand on my chest as a response, feeling my heartbeat.

 

“Okay.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I finally have time to update. I'm on vacation now, so I hope to update more frequently!
> 
> I can't believe VLD just ended ;-; I wish there were more seasons, what am I going to do with my life now? 
> 
> And for those who celebrate, Merry Christmas! :D


End file.
